The Investors
The Investors are a trio of mysterious men in business suits who possess mysterious powers and abilities that, as described by Monstroso, "Make Dreams come true." They primarily do this by making "contracts" with certain people, promising them their desired dream in exchange for a hefty price, usually their lives. Their behavior and appearance is almost demonic in nature, being able to make unholy deals with others and then collecting their "fee" in a rather horrific manner. They can hide their presence from others and change their forms at will, making them a formidable and deadly presence. History The Investors first appeared working with Monstroso who was in dire need of a new heart. The Investors then took the dying King Gorilla's heart and kidnapped Billy Quizboy who was pretending to be a doctor even though he did not have a degree. They then gave Billy a medical license so he could perform the heart transplant for Monstroso. The group then left after S.P.H.I.N.X. showed up. Months after saving Monstroso's life the Investors proceeded to murder a detained Monstroso who was in O.S.I. custody, via phasing him through the compartment wall and out of the airship, plummeting him to the ground. They then changed their forms to appear as government investigators for the incident, possibly to determine if anyone knew about their involvement. In All This and Gargantua-2, the Investors were revealed to be the financial backers of Jonas Venture Jr.'s space station Gargantua-2 and attended its grand opening. The Sovereign attempted to have them kill by destroying Gargantua-2. However, the Investors knew The Sovereign's plans and sabotaged the space station's controls which led to a meltdown before travelling to Meteor Majeure, where they confront their brother, Dr. Henry Killinger, with intent to kill him. But Killinger prevailed in killing two of the Investors in a psychic duel before finishing the last one with the helpful interruption of The Monarch, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, and Henchman 21. Powers * Phasing: The Investors have shown they are capable of phasing through objects such as walls and bullets. * Shapeshifting: The Investors are able to disguise themselves as shown when they disguised themselves as government investigators. * Mimicry: Along with their shapeshifting, they are fully capable of copying the mannerisms and personality traits of others when transforming into them, making their shapeshifting abilities all the more convincing. * Levitation: The Investors are able to slightly float over solid ground and can seamlessly hover over floors. Enemies *O.S.I. - Possibly afraid of them discovering their secrets. *S.P.H.I.N.X. - Originally afraid of them discovering their secrets, but are no longer a threat to them due to it being disassembled. Notes *The Investors were repeatedly described as vampires when they first appeared. * It is revealed in All This and Gargantua-2 that the Investors are the brothers of Dr. Henry Killinger and are respectively named (from left to right in the captioned photo) Lips, Caicias, and Skeiron, which are references to the Greco-Roman gods of the southwest, northeast, and northwest winds, respectively. * The very first appearance of the Investors was in the episode Pomp and Circuitry, sitting on the podium behind Professor Impossible during his speech. Appearances * Pomp and Circuitry * The Silent Partners * O.S.I. Love You * All This and Gargantua-2 Category:Groups Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villians